Capture the Flag
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Nitrogear Slipstream Echo Starscream Protofire Murusa The holo-vid changes to Megatron as he begins the announcement for the last Game. "Decepticons. This will be the final event. Your team is to acquire the flag of Crystal City. Once captured, the first Decepticon to return to me with the flag will be declared the winner." Megatron goes over the rules as the crowd cheers on. Nitrogear is among the participants, standing next to Echo. He's standing in formation and silently listening in respect to the Emperor. How the gathered Decepticons will take on Omega Supreme is really beyond him... Perhaps they can convince Crystal City to hand it over willingly instead? Slipstream looks a bit startled by this turn of events, "Huh, thought we were doing the closing ceremonies." she murmurs. Looking vaguely confused. She looks over to Nitrogear and Echo, "Our Lord is full of surprises, isn't he?" Echo listens as well, standing there quietly as his optics blink a little bit, then he looks to Slipstream "I didn’t think the Flag game was actually run yet." he admits, shrugging. Starscream grins as Megatron tells them what the score is. "You can count on me to be victorious." In Starscream's mind, it's already a done deal. He can't think of any reason he'd lose. "That he is, Comrade Slipstream. I recommend avoiding Omega Supreme at all costs. He would put a significant hamper on our mission." Nitrogear indicates a tactic he thinks is a good idea - and probably a good idea to the rest of the contestants. "SILENCE!" Megatron booms, "Or are you too busy speculating to pay attention to my instruction and detail?" Megatron leans forward in his throne, obviously upset that the formed-up Decepticons would dare speak while he is. "You have your mission, Decepticons. Now get to it. Closing ceremonies will be run after your return." Megatron rasps, indicating the game is starting. Slipstream salutes and transforms to jet mode, "See you mechs at Crystal City!" she states and blasts off into the sky. Echo salutes as well, turning to look up after Slipstream, then to Nitrogear as he starts to float as well "Want to team up for this? " he asks, having not seen any instructions either way. Starscream also salutes and transforms, ready to go. He's not sure if he wants to team up with anybody or go solo. He streaks off in the direction of the flag. Nitrogear nods. "We are all supposed to team up for this, Comrade. Let's go." Nitrogear transforms as well, heading in the direction of the flag in formation with the rest of the Decepticons. "You ready, Comrades? This might get rough, real quick." ---- Slipstream streaks across the skies, going as low as she can so she evades detection by radar at least. She clicks her head, "Megatron said the first Con back gets the win, doesn't mean we got to do this as a unit." Echo cruises alongside of Nitrogear, following his every move "I've been studying Crystal City. What's the plan?” he asks, then focuses on Slipstream "He said its teams, so the first tea, right?" he points out Starscream just keeps on heading for the target. He definitely wants to get to the flag first, regardless of whether he's on a team or not. "Last one there is a rusty mecha-herring!" he calls out to the others. Nitrogear clicks on his radio as well, "Very true, Comrade. But I doubt we will individually get through Omega Supreme on our own." Nitrogear has his scanners active as the group nears the airspace of Crystal City as sure enough the city's defenses have picked up the Decepticon signatures by now. "The current plan is to avoid Omega Supreme." Nitrogear says that with a laugh over the comms, trying to lighten the foreboding that surrounds the city guardian's name. "And Echo.. Lord Megatron said the first Mech. Do you have any plans, Comrade?" Murusa is standing at the security gate with several guardsmen and a couple of guardian units. The usual line up of neutrals trying to get into the city is at hand. No sign of Omega Supreme anywhere. One of the more alert guardsmen catches the glint of metal of the oncoming Decepticons, "Murusa, something's coming in fast!" The elderly womech spots them as well and clicks her radio, "All units prepare for a Decepticon assault! This is NOT a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!" The guardian units as well as the guardsmen get into place. Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 7! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 8! Slipstream notes wryly, "Fine then, teams it is." moving to be Starscreams' wing mate as she spots the movement ahead, "Looks like they are ready for us. Let's make this quick and fast. Longer we stay here the more likely we all get slagged. Waiting on your commands Starscream." Or maybe there are no commands as he powers ahead, "Mechs." she mutters and does a barrel roll as she enters the firing range of the guardian units. The shots missing her by mere inches. The City's sirens slowly wail up as it starts to go into battle mode. There's a flicker over the city itself as the giant shield activates into place, a purple haze flickering into being. Darts of light could be seen inside, like a group of hornets. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <+roll/D20=Roll to avoid shots> Nitrogear rolls a 6! Echo chuckles and follows behind Slipstream, starting to bank sharply as he too began evasive maneuvers. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 9! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 14! Starscream evades the incoming shots rather easily. "This is going to be a piece of oil cake," he says. "If there are any problems, deal with them," he tells Slipstream, "Onward to our goal!" Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 12! Murusa calls out via her radio, "All guards and guardians to the front gates." moving with the other guards to line up with spears extended. "Pick your targets carefully and shoot for the wings or engines, let's ground them before they do much damage." she orders over the radio. Picking her target and firing off a shot. "Not getting in here without a fight." she mutters softly. Echo snap rolls to one side, phewing "Nitrogear!" he calls over in warning as he dives slower to the ground 'Try and spread out more! They'll be easier to dodge!" he advises, arming his own weapons up. A voice crackles over the radio "Let me know if the Crys Guard must assist, Murusa." It was Protofire. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 10! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 8! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 11! Slipstream heads for the flag as she spots it not far from the interior of the gate, "They got their shields up!" she yells as she spots the shimmer of it and pulls up hard, still spinning in a barrel roll. Unfortunately she pulls up too late and slams her bottom midsection of her jet form into the shield, bouncing off of it hard. "Ow.. slaggit." Starscream utters a nonverbal sound of exasperation. The Shields are up, and he needs to get through them. "Take that shield out!" he orders, and swoops in to do the same. Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 19! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 9! "Roger that, Comrade." Nitrogear clicks over the radio, swooping in after Starscream attacks the shield with a barrage of his own. He comes in hot and low, and instead of pulling up, he runs parallel along the length of the shield parameter after his attack. The flag is already in sight, and as with all the others, he wants it. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 19! "Roger that!" calls out Echo as he dives as well, sending missiles to the same spot as Starscreams' to try and weaken a single point in the shield as they swooped. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Shield Attack> Echo rolls a 16! Murusa clicks her radio to reply to Protofire, "They are already on the way, sir." Idly wondering where he is right now, then figuring more than likely he is securing the Temple and getting civilians to safety with what guards are not here currently. "Keep firing, we got them shook up!" she calls over the radio to all troops. The shield takes three shots and powers down. "Slag, there goes the shield. Double your efforts!" she yells out at the others defending the gates. Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 6! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 5! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 9! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 14! Slipstream turns hard off to the right, trying not to get tagged by any defenses or defenders that would shoot at her. She takes a wide turn around to come toward the gates lower this time, strafing ahead of her as she goes. "Get that flag quick and let's get out of here." she states over the radio. She does a halting barrel roll to throw off the shots that zing toward her. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 8! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 2! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 19! Starscream shrieks as one of the defending blasts hits him. "Why you miserable-!" he shouts, "Take this!" He fires at the defender that had the gall to shoot him. Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 9! Echo bankrolls sharply again as he dives through the shield "Ha! This way Nitrogear!" he calls in, focusing on getting to that point Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 5! Nitrogear pulls out of the way of the incoming turret fire while doing a barrel roll. His sensors have been trained on that shield, and the moment it goes down is the time Nitrogear decides to get edgy. "Already on the way, Comrade Echo. I'm going in." Nitrogear hits the accelerator and swoops down towards the flag in an attempt to capture it. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 8! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 13! Murusa keeps shooting, as does the rest of the guard and guardians at the gate. Lasers just zinging out toward the group of four seekers. "Keep it up, push them back." she calls over the radio. A couple of guards get tagged by Starscream's shot as someone zings Nitrogear. Slipstream passes over the group of gate defenders and banks around to see if she has to do another strafing run or if the three mechs have the flag in hand by now. "Coming in for another strafe run." she calls out, then flies toward the gates again, this time even lower as she shoots towards the guards. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 8! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 11! Protofire soars into action at that point! He glides close to the ground, then transforms, looking quite upset "I knew you were coming!" he calls out, lifting his gun to fire at the main target - Starscream. "This is OUR flag, we have no part in your games!" Starscream sounds very stuffy when he replies to Protofire. "WE are taking that flag, whether you like it or not!" he snaps, "Now get out of the way or get vaporized!" He barrel rolls and fires at Protofire. Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 3! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 17! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 8! Several shots are heard hitting Nitrogear's armor with a clang, causing him to abort his first attempt of capturing the flag. "So close.. "Nitrogear is heard over the radio. "Quick, Comrade Echo! Go for the flag so we can get out of here." Nitrogear radios over to Echo who is still well within capability to try for a flag capture. Nitrogear banks around himself for another run at the flag. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 1! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 17! "You got it!" calls out Echo as he dive rolls down towards it, transforming in midway where he was hovering in midair. He literally drops out of the air. "Ha, you haven't even the capability of doing so Starscream." Growls Protofire as he sidesteps the attack and blasts again, wings flaring open as he rises to land beside the flag. "Come and take it if you want!" Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 19! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 17! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 3! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 11! Murusa's troops evade the shots by ducking under cover or just jumping out of the way. "What in the name of Primus are they after the flag." she mutters to herself, this time not shooting the seekers herself by watching where they are flying very carefully. She smiles at Protofire shows up at last, "Keep it up the pressure everyone." she calls out over her radio. Slipstream banks around again as the shots zing past her once guards pop back up to do so. She wobbles through a corkscrew barrel roll as she pulls up a bit while observing where the three mechs are in relation to herself. Wondering if she should run for that flag at this point. "Someone got it?" she asks. Starscream gets hit again. "Forget these fools, GET THE FLAG!" he orders. He makes a break for it himself, although Echo's already got it, to make sure nobody takes it from Echo...except maybe himself, later. Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 5! Echo does indeed have it, and yelps as Starscream moves to bolt towards him. Thinking the worse he takes off, leaving Protofire behind. Protofire takes a shot at the Starscream as the mech charges without attacking, moving in to try and simply CLOTHES LINE the Seeker commander. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 1! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 14! Nitrogear gets critically hit, as the turrets blast one of his two engines. Black smoke billows from his tail end, but Nitrogear doesn't give up. He won't make another attempt to attack, as his failure looms ever-present in his processing core. Nitrogear is highly disappointed that he allowed himself to be hit so badly.. Without a word, Nitrogear takes up the rear and lays down covering fire for Echo and Starscream. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 1! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 3! Murusa frowns as a Con finally nabs the flag, "Make them pay for that!" she calls out to the guards as they give parting shots toward the departing seekers. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 3! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 3! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 18! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 13! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 14! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 14! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 6! Starscream gets clothes lined! Oh the hu...errr robotanity. He recovers and attempts to clock the one that clothes lined him! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 14! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 19! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 4! Echo blinks as the flag was taken, but he doesn’t argue with Starscream. Instead, he is struck as he yelps loudly, slowing to ensure Starscream was able to escape. Protofire is a fast old coot and manages to block the clocking, reaching down to elbow-punch Starscream as his hand goes for the flag "THAT does not belong to you." he growls. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 10! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 11! To top it all off, Nitrogear's weapons jam up and malfunction, badly. This probably causes some other internal damage to his energy systems. He continues to stay well out of this fight. "We should get out of here, Comrades! One of you take it! And settle your match in the Pits, where we don't have to worry about these defenses!" Nitrogear almost sounds like he's the one in charge - though Starscream clearly outranks him. Murusa says, "Keep firing." she shouts at the troops. "Kicks his thrusters in Protofire!"" Slipstream sees Starscream's blip on her screen moving from the city, but only briefly, so that is the answer she gets huh? Fine then. Let's just see who gets back to Polyhex with that flag eh? She notices Nitrogear get hit bad and comes around to join him as a wing mate, "Got your six.. aaaahhh!" she screams as she gets nailed in the thrusters by the parting shots from the defenders. "Let's get out of here." Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 11! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 3! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 15! "Finders keepers, loser’s weepers!" Starscream snaps, "We will take this flag, and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Now that Echo has the flag again, Starscream sees no need to stick around. "Back to base!" he shouts. Starscream says, "Who has the flag now?" "Finders keepers, loser’s weepers!" Starscream snaps, "We will take this flag, and there is nothing you can do to stop us." He goes for the current flag holder, Protofire. "Now hand it over, before you get hurt!" Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 8! Even though it probably cost Slipstream the flag, Nitrogear can't help but feel grateful for Slipstream's help. "Thanks, Comrade Slipstream. That means a lot. More then you possibly know. Looks like I owe ya another drink." Nitrogear flies on unevenly, tilted to the side as the trail of smoke is seen behind him, "Quickly, Comrades! Get the flag and let's get out of here!" Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 2! Protofire is not quite so fast this time and grunts as he tries to hold onto the flag, his wings flaring out as he loses it. With a cry of dismay, he launches himself at Starscream to try and tackle the seeker. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 15! Murusa moves to help Protofire if it is not too late to do so. The guards and guardians continue to fire at any Cons that are departing in order to keep them from turning back and assisting the Air Commander. "I'm coming Protofire." she calls out. Slipstream chuckles a bit to that, "I'll take you up on that offer once we get repairs and the closing ceremonies happen, Nitrogear." she pauses as she can see that Starscreams' blip on her screen hasn't moved. "Guess the Air Commander is going to have to be on his own." Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 15! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 13! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 9! Starscream is stuck and squirms, trying to get away. "Get off me you oaf!" he snaps, trying to keep the flag and get away at the same time. Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 12! Nitrogear would nod if he were in robot mode. Again, Nitrogear clicks his radio on, "Come on, Comrades! Get the flag and let's go!" Nitrogear encourages more movement back to Polyhex, though it seems the Air Commander and Echo want to grapple right here, right now. Even ignoring the turret defenses which are probably still firing at.. them! For a moment, Nitrogear analyzes Starscream's actions.. Hmmm.. it gives Nitrogear something to think about. "The priest has it!" notes Echo, still dodging back and forth "We need to get him down!" he calls, snap rolling and banking to try and target Murusa this time, to try and divert her. Protofire growls and works to hold on tightly, his other hand reaching for the flag "You have ten seconds before my troops arrive! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 20! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 9! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 3! Murusa has closed the distance between herself and where Protofire is struggling with Starscream. "Drop the flag and get out of this area now Starscream or I'm putting this spear somewhere very uncomfortable." that will be her one and only warning. Then she gets zinged by Echo who remained behind. "Oh not smart." she hisses. Slipstream snorts, "Maybe I should turn back and help them?" she asks Nitrogear. Echo grumps "Nor was trying to stop us!" he notes, taking after Starscream as he dives at her, this time intending for some unwanted physical contact. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 20! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 17! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starscream rolls a 15! Starscream wastes no more time. He makes his way out of there, to triumphantly take the flag back to Megatron. Murusa takes the ram and falls down hard, she grimaces in pain. "Just let them.. have it." she chokes out. As Starscream flies past him triumphantly, Nitrogear turns around and radios the rest of the Decepticons. "Comrades, back to Polyhex!" Nitrogear says over the radio, already starting to move in his inhibited condition back towards Polyhex. He's lucky he's still able to fly under his own power. Slipstream stays just under Nitrogear as they head back for Polyhex. Protofire growls as the Decepticons get away. He turns to dart now towards Murusa, putting an arm over her shoulder to help her up. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Tron Games TP